A Mother's Love
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: One-Shots for the Mom's of Hetalia and the love they have for their children. Entry 2:Greece
1. America and Canada

Disclaimer:I own No Hetalia~!

Summary: Mother North America wishes to tell everyone about herself and her two last children, America and Canada. While she takes you through a normal day in her life as more people come to her home to stay.

* * *

><p>Boozhoo, Hello, my name is Miakonda, do you understand; 'Mi'-a-kon-da' is my name. It means 'Scared Moon' and I am the mother of all in this place; even these two little ones.<p>

The small child in my arms is name America, or Pasun, understand? Pa'-sun; in my language it means American eagle. I believe it is a very fitting name for this child. He will fly high in the sky just like the eagle we always have watched from a far. Just like this little one will protect everyone from the sky. My small little hero.

The other small child in my home weaved basket is very soft spoken. He is my little Canada. I feel sorry for him many a day he is always in the cold weather and forgotten by many. His name in my language is Kagezhinga. Once again I will repeat myself to those who could not understand my native tongue, Ka-ge'-zhin-ga meaning Little Brother. And hopefully that name will stay with him in the darkest of nights when he is cold and alone; he will remember his older brother will always protect him.

I have many other children, but these two are the last two I have at the moment. My other children have a new home now, soon they will forget all about me and my teachings, but I will never grow sad. Why you may ask? Isn't it sad for a mother to say goodbye to her children?

Yes, it is very sad and hard to say good-bye, but I know they will be safe. And that thought makes my sprits rise again, I am getting old I cannot protect my children forever. They need to learn that for themselves. Though I will never truly leave them, I know they cannot see me once they forget.

My life is completely meant for the land around me and my people, who I know one day, will all disappear. By that time my children will be fully grown and able to protect themselves. By that time, I will no longer need to overshadow my children.

Yes, I will be sad when I no longer can play with my little ones, but I know they will be safe. That is all I wish for them to stay safe.

I made a small smile at the baby buffalo; a newly born buffalo. Soon it will grow to be big and strong like it's mother.

I softly whispered a prayer for the small child,

"_Whose voice I hear in the winds__**  
><strong>__and whose breath gives life to all the world, hear me.__**  
><strong>__I am small and weak.__**  
><strong>__I need your strength and wisdom. _

_Let me walk in beauty and make my eyes__**  
><strong>__ever behold the red and purple sunset.__**  
><strong>__Make my hands respect the things you have made__**  
><strong>__and my ears sharp to hear your voice.__**  
><strong>__Make me wise so that I may understand__**  
><strong>__the things you have taught my people.__**  
><strong>__Let me learn the lessons you have hidden__**  
><strong>__in every leaf and rock. _

_I seek strength, not to be superior to my brother,__**  
><strong>__but to fight my greatest enemy - myself.__**  
><strong>__Make me always ready to come to you__**  
><strong>__with clean hands and straight eyes,__**  
><strong>__so when life fades, as the fading sunset,  
>my spirit will come to you<em>_**  
><strong>__without shame."_

I laughed softly as my small new child looked up and me. He was happy. I glanced up and felt a pain in my heart. Already new ships were coming. Another of my children will leave my side again, but…

I gently nuzzled my little Pasun.

He will be safe. "Mama?" I smiled at my little Pasun.

"America….my Little America…look do you see what I can see?" I watched as my son turned to the large ships coming. Something I have seen many times, but the first time either of my sons saw something from the outside world.

"Clouds?"

I laughed at my little one's answer. "No, they are called 'ships' and they carry people. They are like my canoes my Little America, and the people on those ships wish to be your friend. Isn't that wonderful?"

My little son looked at me and I gently nuzzled him. This is good-bye.

"Go, now…you do not wish to keep your new friends waiting." I gently put my little one on the ground. "Go…they are waiting to meet you." I saw the nervousness and smiled softly as I kissed his tiny forehead. "Do not be scared…they are all good people…they all wish to meet you."

"Uhh…okay, mama…Buh-bye!" My little sun said as he went off to meet the new people. I felt sad, but he will be safe. And I cannot stay here much longer. As life moves in a cycle so must I.

"Come my little Kagezhinga, I have a baby polar bear that wishes to meet you as well." I smiled at my last child still sleeping peacefully. Soon he shall be gone as well and I will no longer need to be their body and them my shadow. No, soon my sprit will be my children's shadow and them my body.

Time moves forward and my body is getting old. Yet, my children are getting stronger. My sisters will one day follow me, when all our children leave we must leave. But I will always prayer for my children's safety. War time and peace time will come, but I will have faith my children will always stay safe in even the darkest times.

My name is Miakonda and if you still do not understand; I am the mother of all that is living on this land, I am the mother of North America.


	2. Greece

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

Summary: Greece looks back on his Mother and how life was like before.

* * *

><p>The morning, the rising sun. Walking up to the sounds of cats mewing for food. Green eyes stared at the cats before getting up to feed his friends. Just like every other day…<p>

* * *

><p>Γεια σας, hello, I am *yawn* Greece, but everyone calls me, Herakles or if you're American, Hercules. Long ago, my Mother, Άκανθα; get it, Akantha. I'm sure most of you do not know what is meaning of this name; it means thorn and this name was also a name of the nymph loved by Apollo. From growing up with my mother I found out that Apollo must have loved all the pretty women with that name. I mean look at my mother and ask everyone who knew how 'amazing' she was.<p>

Well, long my mother took care of this land as well as I. I still remember everything about my mother. Everything…

* * *

><p>My eyes moved towards mama. She was smiling at me lovingly. I tilted my head confused and sleepily. "Yes, Mama?" I asked quietly.<p>

"I have something for you." Mama took out a strange looking animal; it had pointy ears, green eyes, and grey fur. I stared at the strange animal as it stared at me. "It's a cat…Herakles, can you say that 'cat'."

I repeated Mama, still staring at the 'cat'. I looked up at Mama and she gave me the 'cat'. Was this going to be my pet? Why did I get this 'cat', while everyone else my age got Birds, Dogs, Goats, even Mice! And I get this cat.

I pouted at the cat, upset. I didn't want this cat as my pet. The cat licked me. I turned red from the sudden contact. Mama started to laugh, "See, he likes you, Herakles!"

I smiled and put the cat on my head; happy it fell asleep; it was just like me! "What's it's name, Mama?"

Mama shrugged a little. "I never gave it one…that's your job."

I thought for a very, very long time. I didn't know what to call this cat. "How about just cat?" I asked tilting my head. Mama smiled and nodded liking my name. I liked the name too. Cat, my cat.

I walked with Mama and Cat outside. Just like always Mama was thrown into another dance. The dance was made up of only women as always. The men and woman almost never danced together, but…

Mama took my hand and we both danced together. Cat came into the dance as well. Maybe I was the exception. Mama said dancing was good for my health, so we danced whenever we had a chance too. Dancing with Mama was also so very, very fun.

My favorite dance was the 'Σίκκινις' or Sikkinis dance. It is a new dance I learned and guess what! During the dance we had to imitate cats! So me, cat, and Mama were always the best at it because we were the only ones with a pet cat!

After Mama and me finished the dance we left to go back home; we were both tired. Mama made me and Cat fish and also for me bread for dinner. When we all finished eating Mama put me and Cat to bed. And like always she sung me a lullaby,

"**Ύπνε, που παίρνεις τα μικρά**

**έλα, πάρε και τούτο.**

**Μικρό- μικρό σου το 'δωσα,**

**μεγάλο φέρε μού το.**

**Μεγάλο σαν ψηλό βουνό,**

**ίσιο σαν κυπαρίσσι.**

**Κι οι κλώνοι του ν' απλώνονται**

**σ' Ανατολή και Δύση."**

(Sleep, who takes the little ones

come, take this one too.

Young - so young I gave it to you,

grown-up bring it back to me.

Tall as a high mountain,

straight as a cypress tree.

And its branches outstretched

to the East and West)

I listened to Mama's pretty voice, but very soon like magic I feel into a deep slumber. Those Lullabies must have been magical because the always put me to sleep.

Every day was the same for a very long time…but soon war had started and when I was old enough to go to war; the war just all stopped…just like 'poof'. I went to ask Mama what had just happened, but I never did find her only a note saying it was my turn.

For a long, long time I wondered what she had meant, but soon people started to call me 'Greece'…not a lot, but enough to make me understand. Mama wasn't Greece anymore…She gave her job to me…

To this day I really hate it when people refer to Mama as 'Ancient Greece', she wasn't that old. She left when she was maybe twenty-four…yes, back then that was old, but in this day and age that was not old. Not old at all.

I will admit I still want to know what had happened to my Mama…maybe that was why I never took Japan's or anyone else's offer to change a lot. I still want to dig and try to find something of the mystery that was Mama Greece.

I still had so many questions, and yet so many answers. No matter how old I get I won't ever forget Mama and her undying love for me.

I turned to a lot of cat's mewing at me and I made a lazy smile at them. "Sorry…" I said softly. Mama Greece's undying love for me and cats.


End file.
